Birdhouses in general are not complex structures. However, most available birdhouses sold as kits require some degree of manual skill for assembly, i.e., the houses are usually assembled with nails and/or screws. U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,507 illustrates one attempt to create a birdhouse kit that can be assembled without fasteners but the result is a non-conventional structure, i.e., the resulting birdhouse does not have the desired configuration of a common, peaked roof structure. Further, the structure of that patent does not avail itself of modification to a feeding or open-sided nesting station.